Une Promenade Inoubliable
by Emma96
Summary: Suite du tome 7; Ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue. Harry, Ron et Hermione reviennent à Poudlard en cette septième année afin de terminer leur études de sorcellerie, soit passer leur ASPIC. Alors que Voldemort est disparu à jamais, les disputes sont...
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé:**

_Suite du tome 7; Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort. Ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue. Harry, Ron et Hermione reviennent à Poudlard en cette septième année afin de terminer leur études de sorcellerie, soit passer leur ASPIC. Alors que Voldemort est disparu à jamais, les disputes sont plus que jamais présentes entre les trois jeunes sorciers. Surtout lorsqu'Harry découvre le lourd secret d'Hermione, c'est une autre forme de guerre sans merci qui débute. La relation d'amitié qu'entretiennent le Survivant et la brunette devient fragile mais renforcée tout autant par les disputes incessantes que par les nouveaux moments heureux qu'ils partageront._

_Ensemble, ces deux-là surmonteront les découvertes et les surprises malfaisantes, les obstacles, se soutiendront tout en s'insultant lors des moments difficiles. Comment s'en sortiront nos deux Gryffondors au caractère explosif?_

HP/HG

**Chapitre 1: Ambiance Mortelle et explications exigées**

Cela faisait trois jours que la rentrée était commencée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le temps était pluvieux, les nuanges gris pesaient l'air, tel un brouillard épais qui rappelait le temps de la fuite des Détraqueurs. Dans le château, l'air était calme, mais il fallait excepter la Salle Commune des Gryffondors à cette constatation.

En effet, près du feu de foyer produit par les elfes de maisons, il y avait trois jeunes gens, un noiraud, les cheveux en bataille vêtu d'un pull gris et un pantalon de pyjama, la mine renfrognée, un garçon roux avec des tâches de rousseurs sur son long nez fin et ses manches de pantalons et ses manches de son pull trop courtes pour la longueur de son corps, et enfin, une jeune brune, avec des frisettes dans ses cheveux bruns, un t-shirt blanc et un grand pantalon gris, en train de reviser un livre d'une épaisseur assez incroyable et rempli de caractères minuscules. La jeune fille arborait une expression un peu démente, contrairement aux deux autres adolescents qui parrassaient assez de mauvaise humeur sans autant être tendus, mais plutôt décontractés. Leurs noms respectifs étaient Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

- Je ne crois pas que je l'ai assez répété ce soir... alors remédions à cette situation; Je. Déteste. McGonagall., marmonna Ron, alias Ronald, le garçon aux pantalons trop courts.

En guise de réponse, le garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille, assis à côté de la jeune fille studieuse, émit un grognement, l'air maussade.

- Je la tiens en haine, je la hais, je la déteste, je ne la supporte pas, je... continua le gardien roux de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.

- _Ron!_ Pour l'amour du ciel, tais-toi et finis ce devoir au lieu de te morfondre! répliqua la-dite Hermione.

- J'aimerais bien, mais les runes anciennes seraient plus faciles à comprendre que ce charabia! Et moi , je n'ai pas passé toute ma soirée d'hier à faire ce devoir, comme une petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ici présente, puisque que j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter! S'emporta le-dit « _Ron!_ »

Voyant que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en question se préparait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, le garçon aux cheveux en bataille, avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, décida d'intervenir avant que ses propres nerfs le lâchent.

- Non mais vous voulez nous tuer? Lâchez-vous ou arrêter de vous disputez! Je vais finir par péter un plomb! S'écria Harry, tout en lançant un regard noir aux deux destinés à sa réplique, ce que les autres lui rendirent sans cérémonie, et Hermione se fit un plaisir d'ajouter un petit sourire hypocrite à son regard meurtrier tout en disant;

- Ah oui, parce que vous, les garçons, êtes tellement _parfaits_ ...

- Nous avons déjà une longueur d'avance sur vous, les _filles_ ... lui répondit Ron, en imitant le ton que la Gryffondor avait employée pour dire le mot « _parfaits_ ».

- Alors, tu dois te douter de mes pensées, non? Si tu es si intelligent! s'empourpra Hermione, les joues rouges de colère, piquée au vif.

- Certainement! Et je vais même me coucher, pour te fausser compagnie, ce qui nous satisfera tous les deux, je pense! répliqua Ron, en se levant pour exécuter son action, lançant son bout de parchemin dans le feu, ce qui semblait être son ancien devoir pour le détesté professeur Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione émit un son qui ressemblait à « _Han!_ » et tourna la tête pour reprendre un devoir d'une très grande complexité, qui l'était beaucoup plus que celui que Ron n'avait pas achevé et avait jeté dans le feu trente secondes auparavant.

Pendant que le Gryffondor roux montait les marches du dortoir des garçons, Hermione avait l'air passablement énervée mais ce n'est pas Harry qui allait s'en plaindre, puisque qu'il en avait ras-le-bol des disputes incessantes de ses deux meilleurs amis, même s'il devait endurer l'air fâché d'Hermione assise à côté de lui. Pendant que le parchemin de Ron crépitait dans le feu, sous les bûches enflammées, il se pencha pour prendre quelque chose dans son sac. Il ouvrit la pochette, mis sa main dedans et taponna la fond du tissu pour essayer d'attrapper le quelque chose. Hermione le regarda faire d'un oeil mauvais. Soudain, le Gryffondor aux cheveux en bataille émit un son de satisfaction, déplia le parchemin plié en six qu'il venait de sortir de sa main droite et la brunette gryffondorienne blêmit en voyait en quoi consistait le parchemin de Harry.

- J'attendais que Ron s'en aille pour te parler de ça, répondit Harry au regard interrogateur que sa camarade lui lançait. Je crois que tu sais exactement de quoi il s'agit, Hermione...

- Mais pas du tout! s'écria Hermione d'une voix aiguë, en laissant tomber son livre lourd de trois tonnes par terre, et Harry constata que son ton qui n'était pas très hermionesque avait valeur d'aveu.

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin face à la confusion de son amie. Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'il dépliait le parchemin pour pouvoir discuter du contenu avec son amie, Hermione prenait un teinte rose qui penchait beaucoup pour le rouge, et Harry déduisit qu'elle était fâchée, voir très en colère, donc il décida d'accélérer son mouvement afin que le douloureux moment qu'il allait passer soit le plus court possible.

- J'ai trouvé ça dans ton sac et je suis intrigué... Écoute Hermione, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux pour arrêter ses protestations, ce papier était alarmant et disons que maintenant, je m'inquiète à ton sujet, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me fournir des explications!

- Tu as fouillé dans mon sac? s'indigna Hermione, au bout de plusieurs secondes, car sa colère avait momentanément coupé son usage de parole. Elle se leva debout et Harry fit de même. Voyant qu'elle tentait de fuir subtilement son obligation de fournir des explications à son meilleur ami, il la prit par le poignet, elle essaya de l'enlever et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement des efforts vains de la Gryffondor. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, principalement grâce au Quidditch. Quand elle abandonna en marmonnant « _crétin... _» et en le regardant par la suite dans les yeux, il répondit simplement...

- Oui.

Ils se jugèrent du regard pendant quelques temps, et finalement, Hermione sembla conclure que son combat était perdu d'avance et répliqua d'une voix morne en baissant son regard et en fixant le parchemin:

- Très bien; que veux-tu savoir?

- Tout, lui répondit le noiraud d'une voix féroce, et ne t'avise pas d'essayer d'esquiver la conversation!

Hermione porta son regard vers le papier maintenant déposé avec soin sur la table. En soupirant de toutes ses forces, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de celui qu'Harry venait de s'asseoir, mit les mains sur ses genous et fixa ceux-ci. Harry regardait lui aussi le parchemin, avec une certaine crainte de savoir la vérité. La veille, la même ambiance était présente dans la Salle Commune et le Survivant avait remarqué ce parchemin qui dépassait du sac d'Hermione, jusqu'alors rempli de livres plus pesants les uns que les autres. Curieux, il prit vite le parchemin en tirant sur le bout visible dès que la Gryffondor eut le dos tourné, autrement dit, dès qu'elle et Ron commençaient à se disputer car pour la énième fois, Ron s'était plaint des devoirs. Il avait longuement observé le papier dans son lit car, après qu'il l'ait dérobé à sa propriétaire, la propriétaire en question se retourna, l'air très énervée, en regardant Harry d'un oeil mauvais, mais en ne parraissant pas avoir remarqué l'absence d'un de ses biens dans son sac.

Harry retrouva ses pensées. Il regarda donc encore le parchemin. À la lueur du feu alimenté tantôt par le devoir râté du rouquin, on pouvait lire des mots écrits d'une écriture très soignée, digne d'Hermione:

_#1. Réussir tous mes ASPIC de ma septième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_#2. Essayer d'éviter le plus de disputes (possibles) avec Ronald._

_#3. Toujours assister à tous les matchs de Quidditch des garçons (et parfois même les entraînements)_

_#4. Ne pas avoir peur de violer un règlement si (et seulement dans ce cas) la situation l'oblige._

_#5. Boucher le clapet de Malefoy et ses amis qui lui servent de gorilles._

_#6. Ne pas me laisser faire traiter de Sang-De-Bourbe._

_#7. Continuer la S.A.L.E avec plus d'ardeur._

(Harry lança un soupir en voyant le point #7. Il n'aurait pas de répit cette année...)

_#8. Aider tous les élèves qui me le demanderont, soit par besoin scolaire ou autre._

_#9. Toujours accomplir mes besoins de Préfète-En-Chef._

_#10. Ne pas avoir de retenues._

_#11. Tomber amoureuse du bon garçon._

(Harry haussa un sourcil à cette phrase. Il se reposa la même question que la veille, soit; « Hermione ne sort pas avec Ron? »)

_#12. Faire l'amour pour la première fois._

(Harry rougit considérablement à cette phrase. Il n'était pas au courant de la vie sexuelle d'Hermione et il trouvait que c'était très bien comme cela. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la Gryffondor et celle-ci avait les joues toutes rouges et n'osait plus le regarder.)

_#13. Parvenir à coiffer mes cheveux (une fois pour toutes)._

_#14. Passer du temps avec Hagrid et le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi lorsque les garçons et moi étions en chicane._

_#15. Essayer d'écourter mes séjours à l'infirmerie (point à vérifier, puisque si je ne peux le faire, ce ne sera pas de ma volonté mais de celle des autres)._

_#16. Monter sur un balai._

(Je m'autorise à rajouter certains points si la situation l'exige.)

Harry finit sa lecture et déglutit. Ce n'est pas tous les points qu'Hermione avait écrit sur cette liste qui lui faisaient peur, ni même le fait qu'il savait maintenant qu'Hermione était vierge (ce qui l'avait, au début, déstabilisé d'être au courant de ce détail), car il faut dire qu'il aurait mieux aimé ne jamais y songer, mais c'était plutôt la phrase à l'endos de la feuille qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué à l'instant, mais seulement quand il avait retourner le parchemin afin de le mettre sur sa table de chevet en se promettant de le remettre dans le sac d'Hermione le lendemain. Il changea tout de suite de conviction quand il l'aperçu, enfin, la phrase qui fit rater un battement de son coeur :

_Liste des choses à faire ou à accomplir en cette septième année, avant de mourir._

Cette phrase résonna comme un _Sonorus_ dans la tête de Harry.

_...avant de mourir._


	2. Chapter 2

_...avant de mourir_

Soudain, au grand désarroi et mécontentement de Harry, Hermione le fixa droit dans les yeux, et sembla changer du tout au tout d'attitude. Elle se leva, la mine en colère, le regard noir, en serrant les dents comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était fâchée, elle tourna un peu la tête, revint dans sa position en se demandant visiblement qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Elle prit férocement le parchemin, tout en pointant un doigt sur Harry qui prit un air peu convainquant d'innocence, et s'exclama;

- Tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde, Harry James Potter, car tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, et ne t'en avises surtout pas!

- Hermione! Ce parchemin vient de m'annoncer que tu vas mourir dans dix mois! Tu veux que je te fasse un grand sourire pour fêter l'évènement? s'écria à son tour le Gryffondor.

- Pas du tout! répliqua Hermione, la mine furieuse, toujours en pointant son doigt sur Harry. C'est personnel, et tu n'avais en aucun cas le droit de lire le contenu! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

- Ah oui? Et bien, qu'est-ce que je crois, Hermione? Toi qui es si intelligente? lui dit Harry, un peu trop sèchement.

- Tu ne crois RIEN! Car il n'y a RIEN! J'ai bien le droit de faire une liste de ce que je veux accomplir, non? C'est peut-être juste une liste de souhaits! Sur ce, bonsoir! lui cria la brunette, tout en se retournant et en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles. Soudain, elle s'arrêta brusquement, et, avec toute la dignité qui lui restait, retourna à la place d'Harry pour ramasser son sac et son devoir, repointa son doigt vers Harry, mais l'indignation sembla avoir couper son usage de sa voix, et elle émit un son semblable à « Tcha! » tout comme Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle voyait Fleur partir de la pièce.

Harry la regarda partir avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Il marmonna un juron entre ses dents, prit son propre parchemin sur lequel un devoir inachevé était inscrit. Il mit ses plumes et son encre dans son sac, jeta un coup d'œil aux flammes qui dansaient dans le foyer et mit la ganse sur son épaule pour enfin se diriger, lui aussi, vers le dortoir des garçons. Lorsque qu'il arriva enfin, il vit Ron, un sourire sur le visage, les deux mains derrière sa tête et les deux jambes bien étendues sur son lit. Il avait un air réjoui. Quand il vit Harry è son tour, il dit d'une voix plutôt joyeuse –enfin, beaucoup plus qu'il y a quinze minutes dans la Salle Commune;

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, à toi?

Harry remarqua que Ron se réjouissait personnellement qu'Hermione fasse énerver l'état d'esprit de tout le monde et trouva cela particulièrement étrange, car son ami roux sortait avec celle avec qui il venait de se disputer.

- J'ai l'impression de la revoir en sixième année... Toujours stressée pour un rien, sur les nerfs tout le temps... ajouta le rouquin.

- Tu ne sortais pas avec elle, aux dernières nouvelles? marmonna assez fort Harry pour que Ron l'entende.

Il était lui aussi en colère contre Hermione, mais pas au point de lui parler dans le dos et il était surpris que Ron critique sa petite amie, car lui-même ne dirait jamais ça dans le dos de Ginny, sa petite copine. Quand il regarda le visage de son ami par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'en résulterait sa remarque, il vit que son visage s'était assombrit et qu'il avait enlevé ses mains de derrière sa tête.

- Oui, bon... mais il faut avouer qu'elle est un peu cinglée, parfois, non? répondit le petit copain de la brunette, d'un air indécis.

Pour toutes réponses, Harry marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles entre ses dents, termina d'enfiler son pyjama, ouvrit le rideau de son lit à baldaquin et prit la même pose que Ron avait quelques secondes auparavant.

- Moi aussi, ça commençait à m'agacer que tu te plaignes sans arrêt... Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, lui lança alors le noiraud, à voix basse.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami et vit que celui-ci avec les oreilles rouges, mais il ne pouvait pas définir si c'était car il se sentait mal à l'aise ou s'il était en colère. Ron répliqua alors:

- Tu es en dispute avec elle, oui ou non? Et au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, pour la deuxième fois?

- Elle disait que je devais passer moins de temps sur un balais et plus devant un parchemin avec une plume dans les mains à faire mon devoir, lui répondit Harry, avant de se retourner et de fermer les rideaux.

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait menti à Ron. Peut-être parce qu'il était insupportable et que le fait de lui expliquer de long en large la situation aurait été également insupportable... Mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas la véritable raison. Le rouquin semblait prendre un certain plaisir à critiquer, à insulter Hermione. À chaque fois que la brunette se disputait soit avec lui, soit avec un autre, il sembla ravi de voir qu'elle était énervante pour certains. Aurait-il fait le bon choix s'il avait tout révéler à Ron? Et puis, il ne savait même pas quoi révéler. Hermione refusait catégoriquement d'aborder le sujet et maintenant, elle était très en colère après lui. Mais le ton de sa voix au début quand il l'avait prise au dépourvu ne pouvait tromper. Hermione cachait belle et bien quelque chose. Cependant, le quelque chose en question ne voulait être révélé par sa propriétaire. Avant de s'endormir, Harry écarta le rideau pour apercevoir Ron et le vit en train de regarder une photo. Harry sachant déjà que sur la photo se trouvait lui-même, le rouquin, et Hermione prenant Pattenrond dans ses bras, il remit sa tête sur son oreiller et pensa une dernière fois au secret de la brunette.

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla de bonne heure afin d'aller à la Grande Salle avant tous les élèves pour ne pas manquer Hermione. Il avait des explications à demander et comptait bien de pas laisser la Gryffondor lui filer entre les doigts. Faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit en enfilant sa robe de sorcier, il fit son lit et descendit en bas avec ses manuels scolaires du prochain cours, soit le cours d'histoire de la magie.. Toutefois, quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Hermione en train de manger tranquillement ses cornflakes, une tasse de jus de citrouille à la main, et l'autre main occupée à tourner les pages du livre qui se situait devant elle. Il s'approcha doucement avec l'espoir qu'elle ne le voit pas et ce fut chose facile. Il murmura alors derrière elle:

- Bonjour.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle sursauta violemment. Le jus de citrouille se versa sur les pages du livre poussiéreux intitulé _Révolutions de gobelins: Pour ou Contre?_. Elle fixa Harry d'un regard mauvais, et prit sa baguette afin de nettoyer les dégâts. Tout en effectuant sa tâche, elle murmura entre ses dents « imbécile » assez haut pour que le Gryffondor l'entende. Il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et s'assit à côté d'elle, profitant du fait qu'il n'y avait que trois autres élèves à leur table; soit un petit de première année et un autre de quatrième année. Il relança la conversation d'une voix innocente:

- Bien dormi?

- Très, lui répondit Hermione d'une voix indifférente, sans lui accorder un regard, celui-ci étant déjà occupé à lire son bouquin de trois tonnes.

Harry décida de jouer le jeu. Il se servit donc un verre de jus de citrouille, prit deux pancakes et versa du sucre en poudre dessus celles-ci. Tout en prenant une bouché, il se tourna vers son amie et lui demanda, avec la même expression innocente sur le visage et dans la voix:

- On commence par quoi?

Bien qu'il savait déjà la réponse, il laissa Hermione lui répondre d'une voix sèche:

- Histoire de la magie.

- Ah... répliqua Harry d'une voix qui manquait singulièrement d'enthousiasme. Il reprit du jus de citrouille, et prit d'autres bouchées de ses pancakes. Il se tourna vers la Gryffondor mais cette fois-ci, il ne demanda et ne dit rien. Il se contenta de l'observer. Hermione avait des cernes, lui semblait-il, et paraissait très fatiguée. Elle appuyait sa tête sur sa main et ses pupilles étaient floues. …tait-ce car elle lisait très vite ou parce qu'elle était dans un grand état de fatigue? Mais il ne put continuer son observation car la brunette, qui se sentait observée, soupira avant de se tourner vers son ami et lui demander d'une voix qui n'engageait aucune réplique:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry?

- Moi? Rien...

- …coute, reprit-elle cette fois-ci en le regardant bien dans les yeux, je ne suis pas disposée à parler de notre discussion de hier soir et tu ne sauras rien. Compris?

Harry la regarda d'un air féroce en oubliant de paraître innocent ou d'effectuer tout faux-semblant. Il avait arrêté de manger et fixait à présent Hermione droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci ne se défila pas et ne se gêna pas pour lui rendre son regard meurtrier. Elle soupira une deuxième fois et retourna à ses céréales.

- Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé, d'accord? Lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix plus chaleureuse que celle employée pour ses paroles précédentes.

Harry hésita. Il ne cherchait pas à être en froid avec Hermione, loin de là, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner ses charges et voulait pertinemment savoir le secret de sa meilleure amie. C'était une obsession, un besoin de _comprendre_. Comme lors de sa sixième année avec Malefoy. Il était hypnotisé par ce mystère et cherchait des réponses. Mais, sentant qu'Hermione n'était, comme elle le disait, pas disposée à fournir des explications, il soupira et lui répondit:

- D'accord...

Et, tout comme la Gryffondor, il s'attaqua à ses pancakes et fixait son verre de jus de citrouille, la mine maussade.

Quand Hermione et lui-même terminèrent de manger, ils se levèrent, et ni Harry ni la brunette ne prirent la peine de mentionner que Ron n'était pas venu manger et qu'ils feraient mieux de l'attendre. Harry n'avait pas vraiment le goût de se retrouver avec son ami aux airs maussades à ses côtés après la « discussion » d'hier et Hermione semblait visiblement toujours en colère après son petit ami.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle de classe, les deux Gryffondors prirent les places du fond, là où les sièges étaient en groupe de deux. Ainsi, une décision muette venait de se prendre entre Harry et Hermione; Ron ne seraient pas à leurs côtés lors de ce cours. Hermione prit un livre, le même qu'elle lisait à la Grande Salle et poursuiva sa lecture momentanément interrompue, et Harry sortit un morceau de parchemin afin de gribouiller des choses sans importance. Il appuya sa tête sur sa main et attendit l'arrivée du professeur afin de s'ennuyer mortellement. Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres camarades de classe des deux Gryffondors arrivèrent et enfin, Ron rentra avec les oreilles rouges de colère et chercha ses « amis » des yeux. Quand il les repéra, il leur lança un regard meurtrier, car il vit qu'ils avaient « oublié » de lui garder une place, et alla s'asseoir avec Dean et Seamus. Harry crut voir une sorte de sourire en coin sur le visage d'Hermione, qu'il soupçonna d'être assez contente de la tournure des évènements. Quand enfin le professeur arriva, Harry soupira, Hermione ferma son livre et tout le monde se prépara mentalement à s'ennuyer à mourir.

En plein milieu du cours, un élément inhabituel arriva dans la classe; l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, cogna discrètement à la porte, ayant (Harry le voyait) peur de déranger les élèves et le professeur. Ce dernier, visiblement surpris, leva les yeux sur la nouvelle venue et demanda d'une voix amère:

- Oui?

Harry se retourna vers l'infirmière, mais tout en tournant sa tête, il put voir qu'Hermione avait considérablement rougit. Elle rangea ses parchemins et sa plume lorsqu'elle entendit, de la voix timide de Mme Pomfresh:

- Oui, hum... je viens vous emprunter Hermione Granger, professeur, avez-vous un inconvénient?

- Pas du tout, lui répondit le professeur en question, son visage s'éclairant soudain, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Apportez vos affaires, Miss Granger, je crois que vous ne reviendrez pas après... cette interruption.

C'est donc ainsi qu'Hermione partit, le pas traînant, derrière l'infirmière pour se diriger, visiblement, vers l'infirmerie. Tous les élèves se regardèrent, surpris, et une vague de chuchotements envahit la classe. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron, et celui-ci ne sembla pas avoir plus d'idées que lui de où était passé sa petite amie. Harry ne put continuer son barbouillage tellement qu'il était abasourdi. Pourquoi l'infirmière était-elle venue prendre la Gryffondor en plein milieu d'un cours? Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle rougi, car (était-ce possible?) elle s'attendait à la visite de Mme Pomfresh? Tous les élèves se posaient les mêmes questions que Harry et visiblement, personne ne réussit à trouver des réponses. Mais Harry se souvenait d'une certaine discussion qu'il avait partagé avec son amie la veille. Ainsi, c'est en cette journée que le Gryffondor vit ses soupçons augmenter...

**OoOoO**


End file.
